Intern
by scarynight
Summary: Bella es una estudiante de último año de medicina. Es un año agotador, las jornadas son absurdas, pasas días sin ver la luz del sol, pero muchas veces puede ser interesante. Más cuando ese paciente terriblemente apuesto que pensaste que no volverías a ver en tu vida resulta ser un nuevo integrante del cuerpo médico del hospital. AU/AH
1. Prologo

**Prólogo**

**Bella POV. **

Mire el reloj distraídamente mientras esperaba a que cargara el sistema. Ya eran las 2 de la mañana, solo quedaban 5 horas más y sería libre, solo tenía que rogarle a los cielos por que ningún borracho se tropezara de camino a casa. No había sido un turno pesado, por el eso el doctor se había poco antes de las 11 a dormir, advirtiendo que solo podía despertarlo si llegaba un paciente politraumatizado o una fractura abierta, lo cual no había sucedido hasta el momento, afortunadamente. Lo único malo era que me había quedado yo sola como responsable del servicio de ortopedia, sin especialista, sin residente, ni siquiera estudiantes. Yo sola, de interna, tendría que valermelas durante otras 5 horas.

Hasta ese punto de la noche había inmovilizado tres esguinces de tobillo, puesto una férula en una fractura de radio distal y hospitalizado a una paciente que tendría que ser vista por cirugía de mano a la mañana siguiente, esta última obviamente después de comentarsela al Cirujano. Ahora que el sistema había cargado podía ver que por ahora me quedaban tres pacientes por ver y uno de ellos era un triage naranja, por lo que abrí rápidamente la historia para revisar de qué se trataba; a veces los triage eran exagerados, pero era mejor verlo primero a él.

"Paciente masculino de 24 años de edad ingresa por herida en cara anterior de antebrazo derecho por trauma cortopunzante con vidrio hace 1 hora. En el momento herida cubierta con apósito primario, con sangrado activo. Paciente refiere arcos de movilidad limitados por el dolor, se considera valoración por Servicio de ortopedia para descartar compromiso musculoesquelético y definir conducta"

Termine de leer el pequeño resumen de triage y me aliste para salir a llamar al paciente. Era mejor que revisara esa herida con mis propios ojos, la descripción de la herida había sido muy pobre y no podía dejar al pobre chico sangrando en urgencias. Además, si era para suturar, era mejorar aprovechar que aún tenía energía.

Mire rápidamente el nombre en la pantalla una vez más y me asomé a la puerta del pequeño consultorio de ortopedia para llamarlo.

\- Edward Cullen…

**N.A: **

**Hola! Se que es súper corto pero es una idea de la que no estoy muy segura así que pensé en darle una pequeña oportunidad. No será estilo Grey's anatomy, lo mantendré un poco más pegado a la realidad de un hospital al menos de mi país y espero que les guste. A medida que avance creo que incluiré un pequeño glosario antes de cada capítulo para explicar algunos términos pero por ahora esta es solo una pequeña pruebita. Ojala les guste. **


	2. 15 puntos

**Disclaimer: El mundo de twilight y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esto es solo diversión inofensiva. **

**Cap 1 - 15 puntos.**

-Edward Cullen - dije mientras buscaba con la mirada a alguien con un brazo sangrante, no debía ser difícil de encontrar.

Nadie contestó, llamé un par de veces más y cuando ya me disponía a salir a buscarlo vi a un chico alto y esbelto caminando hacia el consultorio con su mirada fija en su brazo sangrante. Venía vestido con una camiseta negra que sun así era evidente que se encontraba mancha de sangre y unos jeans que necesitarían una buena lavada después de esta noche. Por lo que podía ver, era un chico muy apuesto. Su cabello era de un inusual color cobrizo, su piel era blanca como la nieve (esperaba que no fuera por la pérdida sanguínea), no podía ver mucho de su rostro pero alcanzaba a ver sus cejas pobladas fruncidas en un ceño, su nariz recta arrugada y su mandíbula tensionada, seguramente por el dolor.

Cuando levanto su mirada me obligue a retomar la compostura y enfocarme en lo importante, la herida que estaba dejando un pequeño rastro de sangre en el pasillo.

Señor Cullen? - pregunte alisando mi bata distraídamente, sabiendo que debía ser él. Escuche un si entre dientes y decidí presentarme y hacerlo pasar rápidamente, debía dolerle como un demonio- Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, la interna del servicio de ortopedia, siga por favor.

Su cara se suavizó y me regaló una pequeña sonrisa mientras entraba al consultorio. Le devolví la sonrisa, sintiendo que mi corazón se saltaba un latido, pero logre ignorarlo y le indique que se sentara en la camilla mientras yo tomaba asiento en el escritorio.

Edward Cullen, correcto? - ahora que lo tenía al frente mío era aun más difícil ignorar su belleza. Sus ojos verdes ahora me miraban fijamente y tuve que apartar la mirada sintiendo como la sangre comenzaba a acumularse en mis mejillas. - Cuéntame, qué te paso?

Me mostró su brazo izquierdo cubierto aun por gasas completamente empapadas de sangre, era difícil saber que tan grande era la herida en realidad, pero lo examinaría mejor después del interrogatorio.

No tuve que volver a preguntar, después de que pareció contento con el vistazo inicial que me había dado de la herida, comenzó a hablar.

Estaba ayudando a mi hermana a instalar un espejo de cuerpo completo en su habitación- Dios, su voz era suave como el terciopelo -en tropecé cuando lo estaba colgando, choco contra la pared y se rompió, pedazos grandes, alcance a retirarme pero...

Con una sonrisa de resignación me volvió a mostrar su brazo y yo asentí, a la vez que escribía todo lo que me decía.

¿ Hace cuanto fue el accidente ? - lo estas haciendo muy bien Bella, me dije a mi misma, sigue así, ignora lo brillantes que son sus ojos verdes.

Hace poco más de una hora, lave la herida con agua y la cubrí lo más pronto posible, tratando de que dejara de sangrar, pero no tuve mucha suerte.

Una pequeña risita hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera un poco y tuve que reprimirme a mi misma por haber parado de escribir.

Hice las preguntas de rutina, alguna enfermedad ? Medicamentos? Cirugías? Fumas? Tomas? Alérgico a algo? En tu familia alguna enfermedad importante?

A todo negó con la cabeza, en su cara pude ver que esperaba las preguntas y seguro quería acabar con el interrogatorio lo antes posible para que le ofreciera algún tipo de solución pronto.

La última vez que te pusiste la vacuna contra el tetanus ?

Hace 2 años - seguro vió mi cara de sorpresa porque continuo - cuestiones de trabajo.

Listo, entonces ahora si tendré que examinar esa herida - dije por fin levantándome del escritorio, con la historia clínica ya bastante adelantada.

Cogí rápidamente unos guantes de manejo y me quite la bata, sabiendo que era muy probable que comenzara a sangrar y no quería ensuciarla. Cuando me acerque a él vi que su cara volvió a contraerse en una mueca de dolor, seguro previendo lo que pasaría. Quite las gasas y por fin quedo expuesta una herida de aproximadamente 12 cms, por la distancia entre los bordes y el abultamiento central estaba segura de que había comprometido músculo, solo me quedaba ver que no hubiese comprometido también su funcionalidad.

Se que es muy molesto, pero necesito que me muevas los dedos de esa mano- me miro como si acabara de pedirle que asesinara a su perro pero no tardo en hacer lo que le dije y con evidente dolor siguió el resto de mis instrucciones.

Bueno, parece que no hubo lesión tendinosa, pero definitivamente alcanzo a penetrar hasta el músculo - le dije mientras le pasaba unas gasas nuevas para que se limpiara alrededor de la herida, que había sangrado un poco más con el movimiento - pudiste ver como fasciculaban los músculos cuando movías la mano, necesitamos cerrar esa herida, para que deje de sangrar, cicatrice mejor y tengas menor riesgo de infección.

Se limito a asentir, su rostro ahora se encontraba un poco más pálido, seguramente por el dolor que tenía en el momento ya que el sangrado no era tan abundante como para pensar que se estaba desangrando en ese precioso momento.

No me hizo preguntas mientras yo recolectaba todo lo que necesitaba para lavarlo y suturarlo. Tenia que asegurarme que no tuviese ningún pedazo de vidrio incrustado, debía lavar bien la herida, pasara tal vez dos o tres puntos cruzados en plano muscular y luego cerrar la piel con puntos en U, para afrontar lo mejor posible esa herida. No quería ser la responsable de dejar una horrible cicatriz en un hombre tan apuesto.

Ya con todo listo lo acomode en la camilla, con el brazo extendido, apoyado de tal forma que la herida quedara bien expuesta sobre una riñonera para lavarla sin hacer mucho desorden, aun me quedaba varios pacientes por valorar y no quería hacerlo en un consultorio lleno de sangre.

Te voy a lavar la herida - dije mientras me ponía un guante estéril, sabiendo que con la otra mano tendría que manipular todo lo demás. - te va a dolor, pero tengo que lavar para verte bien y ahí si anestesiarte.

Te ves bastante segura, lo has hecho antes ?

La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa. Si había suturado antes, de hecho había hecho varios cursos ya que me encantaba la cirugía, pero en realidad nunca había suturado una herida de ese tamaño por fuera de salas de cirugía. Tenía que actuar segura, de no ser así seguramente más de un paciente saldría corriendo antes de que sacara las suturas.

Si, aunque nunca una herida tan grande. - lo mire esperando su reacción y no pude evitar soltar una risita cuando fingió cara de terror absoluto por un par de segundos para luego volver a esa pequeña sonrisa ladeada que me estaba provocando extrasístoles*.

Oh Dios, no tengo otra opción que confiar en Ud., Dra. Swan, no es así? - pensé en decirle que me llamara Bella, pero recordé que era completamente inapropiado.

Si quieres que cerremos esa herida antes de las 7 de la mañana, creo que soy tu única opción.

Con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza me indico que estaba listo, comencé a lavarlo y a examinar mejor la herida, agradeciendo a los cielos cuando me di cuenta que no habían pedazos de vidrio incrustados. Pude escuchar como su respiración se volvía errática, así que continue con mi labor rápidamente y cuando estuve contenta con la limpieza de la herida, la seque y me dispuse a organizar todo para cerrarla.

Ahora si te puedo dormir el brazo, esto es lo único que te va a dolor, de resto solo vas a sentir como manipulo la zona, pero no debería dolerte. Si quieres puedes mirar a otro lado, a veces ayuda.

No - dijo un poco más calmado, estaba tomando grandes bocanas de aire, preparandose para lo que venía - prefiero ver como va quedando, eso me tranquiliza más.

Esta bien, como prefieras- le dije mientras me volvía a sentar frente a su brazo, ya con la jeringa lista para infiltrar - un pinchazo y mucho ardor.

Comencé a infiltrar la herida y escuche como se le escapaba un pequeño gemido de dolor. Me abstuve de verle la cara, sabiendo que seria una distracción que no podía permitirme, pero recordé que lo ideal seria distraerlo a él mientras los suturaba.

¿A qué te dedicas Edward? - le pregunte mientras volvía a llenar la jeringa para terminar de infiltrarlo.

Por el momento, soy un hombre libre. Pero pronto comenzare a estudia de nuevo.

Si? Qué estudias ? - volví a insertar la aguja, viendo como la piel se abombaba con la entrada de liquido.

Agh - escuche que se quejaba, ya cuando daba el último pinchazo - Dios, no quiero pensar en eso, esta semana que me queda de libertad me prometí a mi mismo que no hablaría al respecto.

Respetable - le dije entre risitas, dejando la jeringa a un lado y preparando el kit de sutura para empezar. - Vamos a pasar unos punticos en el músculo, esta bien? Ya no deberías sentir nada.

Monte el Vicryl en el porta agujas y cogí las pinzas para comenzar.

Te dolió? - pregunte después de pasar el primer punto. Podía sentir como su mirada estaba fija en lo que hacía y me costo mucho no voltear a mirar la expresión de su rostro.

No, solo sentí el pequeño jalón.

Sonaba mucho más tranquilo y eso hizo que me relajara un poco y pudiera centrar todo mi concentración en afrontar el plano muscular lo mejor posible.

Me tomo tres puntos cruzados hacerlo, pero una vez termine, los bordes cutáneos estaban mucho más cerca de lo que se veían inicialmente, así que cerrar piel no sería tan complicado como había esperado.

Solté un pequeño suspiro de alivio que al parecer fue más que evidente.

Dra, debería sentirme aliviado yo también? - su tono burlón hizo que me sonrojara furiosamente. Trate de concentrarme en montar ahora el Prolene para la cerrar la piel, pero sabia que tenia que responder.

Claro que si! No te quedara un crater gigante en la mitad de tu antebrazo, eso seguro es motivo de alivio!

Una carcajada inundo la pequeña habitación y pude sentir como recorría mi cuerpo como si fuera un rayo. Al menos lo hacia reír.

Y todo gracias a Ud., Dra. Swan - dijo después de tranquilizarse - seguro soy un hombre con suerte de haber llegado justo a su turno.

Espero que sigas pensando eso cuando acabemos - le dije siguiéndole la cuerda, mucho más confiada ahora que lo que estaba al principio - Necesito que no te muevas si queremos que sea un recuerdo agradable tu visita a urgencias.

Con esto me dispuse a cerrar la piel, pasando punto en U, uno a uno, asegurándome de mantener la simetría. Afortunadamente era una herida de bordes limpios, así que los dos extremos encajaron como piezas de rompecabezas y después que 15 puntos ya estaba lista para cubrir y dar recomendaciones finales.

Listo, acabamos! Ahora si, que piensas de mi trabajo? - esta vez si me permití voltearlo a mirar. En su cara había una pequeña sonrisa, parecía satisfecho con el resultado, estaba segura que no había apartado la mirada de su brazo ni por un segundo.

Más que satisfecho Dra, muchísimas gracias.

Me alegra que si sea, ahora tienes que tener cuidados especiales con la herida, los puntos que te pase en el músculo se reabsorben pero los de la piel no, tendrá que venir dentro de 8 días para que te los retiren, tener mucho cuidado con el lavado e higiene de la herida y tendrás que completar un esquema antibiótico para reducir la posibilidad de infección, entendido?

Mientras le decía todo esto, aproveche para recorrer los utensilios y desechar los cortopunzantes y los que sobraba de medicamento. No podía seguir mirándolo si valoraba el bienestar de mi corazoncito y de mi paz mental también. Una parte no tan pequeña de mi estaba a punto de preguntarle si tenía pareja o algo por el estilo y eso era más que inapropiado.

Termine de recoger todo y volvía mi puesto en el escritorio, para terminar la descripción de la herida y del procedimiento realizado, mientras le terminaba de explicar los cuidado que debía tener y las ordenes que le dejaba para la casa.

Él asintió sin hacer muchas preguntas, aseguro que entendía bien lo que debía hacer y cuando me levante para despedirle, él se levanto de la camilla sin problema y me extendió su mano derecha.

Un placer conocerla Dra, definitivamente me alegra haberme topado con Ud. El día de hoy.

Podía jurar que si en esos momentos me realizaban un electrocardiograma se vería un bigeminismo***, sentí como toda la sangre de mi cuerpo volvía a acumularse en mis mejillas y no pude evitar que un sonrisita simplona se posara en mis labios mientras alcanzaba su mano para estrecharla.

El gusto fue mío, espero no se hayan arruinado las pocas vacaciones que te quedan.

No tenía grandes planes - contesto él, al parecer satisfecho por la reacción que había sacado de mí - Muchas gracias de nuevo Dra, que tenga un buen turno.

Con esto se despidió y no sabría decir cuanto tiempo me quede mirando la puerta por donde había salido. De repente me sentía como si hubiese dejado ir una oportunidad, sin duda era el hombre más apuesto que había visto en mi vida y tal vez, solo tal vez, si no lo hubiese conocido en estas circunstancias, me hubiese atrevido a pedirle su numero o algo así. Pero no, estaba de servicio, él era un paciente y lo más probable es que no lo volvería a ver en mi vida. No podía entretener ese tipo de pensamientos, tenía aun muchas cosas por hacer.

**N.A: Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios! Aquí esta el primer encuentro, espero no decepcionarlas! **

**Prolene / Vicryl: son tipos de suturas, que es con lo que se hacen los puntos y se eligen de acuerdo al tejido a suturar y la zona.**

**Extrasistole: es una alteración cardiaca, básicamente parte de tu corazón late a destiempo, cuando se intercala esta y un latido normal, se conoce como bigeminismo. **


	3. Bienvenidos

**Hola! Considerando que ya voy a hablar un poco más de la rutina en un hospital creo que debería comenzar con mi pequeño glosario. Cualquier cosa que se me olvide incluir o que no entiendan porfa me hace saber. **

**Residente : Son doctores graduados que se están especializando. Cada especialidad tiene un número de años de residencia ( también varía de acuerdo al país así que los datos que les doy son en el caso del mío) , en el caso de Ortopedia, ginecología y Cirugía general son 4 años, Medicina interna, medicina de urgencias y Pediatría son 3 años (estas son las principales especialidades que se ven durante el semestre obligatorio). Los "Rs" pueden ser grandes o chiquitos dentro de su año, siendo el primer semestre de un año un R chiquito y el segundo semestre del mismo año un R grande.**

**Interno: Estudiante de último año de medicina, en mi país eso sería 11 y 12 semestre, 11 siendo obligatorio y 12 electivo ( eliges lo que quieres ver) **

**Servicio: Se refiere a cada especialidad, el jefe del servicio es el especialista a cargo de todo el servicio, compuesto por más especialistas, residentes, internos y a veces estudiantes. **

**Revista: Son las rondas diarias que se pasan con los especialistas. Normalmente los residentes y los internos ven primero a los pacientes, los conocen y se los presentan a los especialistas que luego definen las conductas a seguir con cada uno de ellos. Estas varían de acuerdo a la especialidad, pero en esencia son todas por el estilo. **

**Se van a dar cuenta que la jerarquía es algo muy importante en el hospital y se respeta sagradamente ( ya no tanto como antes, pero si). A los Especialistas más experimentados suelen decirles profesores más que doctores, considerando que, por ejemplo, los residentes también son doctores pero no se encuentran en el mismo rango. **

**Ahora si, las dejo con el capítulo, espero que les guste! **

Capítulo 2 - Bienvenidos.

**Viernes / 25 Enero **

Cuando mi despertador sonó a las 3 de la mañana solo pude pensar que esta sería la última vez que me levantaría a esa hora, por lo menos durante el próximo mes. Solo me quedaba una semana más en el servicio de ortopedia y por lo que tenia entendido, hoy llegaban los nuevos residentes, lo que significaba que una gran parte de la responsabilidad dejaría de ser mía.

Como siempre me aliste en no más de 20 minutos y faltando 10 para las 4 ya estaba en el hospital viendo a mis pacientes. Tenía que dejar todo listo antes de la reunión del servicio, no sabía a qué hora querría pasar revista el Dr. Nolan, así que era mejor no arriesgarme y dejar todo en orden antes de las 6.

Cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar a las 5 y media no tenía que ver el identificador para saber quién era.

Hola Jessica, Cómo amaneces? - Contesté sin dejar de escribir en el computador

Bella! Gracias a Dios contestaste, ya estas en el hospital? - Su voz chillona sonaba agitada, seguramente acababa de llegar corriendo.

Sí, estoy terminando de copiar unos paraclínicos de un paciente - Sabía que debería colgarle en ese mismo instante y dejar que su hundiera solita - Tú, Cómo vas? Ya viste a todos tus paciente?

Nooo! Estoy abriendo todas las notas pero no los he visto… sera que me podrías ayudar a ver un par? Digo, ya terminaste de ver los tuyos.

Esa última frase hizo que hirviera todo en mi interior y estuve a nada de colgarle en esos momentos pero la verdad es que si no los veía yo, estaba segura de Jessica no dudaría en inventarse las cosas y eso solo perjudicaría al paciente.

Dame número de habitación y de que es el posoperatorio, no me comprometo a ver más de dos.

Dos son más que suficientes, muchisimas gracias Bella! Me cuentas como los ves y nos vemos en la reunión.

Ni siquiera me dejó contestar cuando ya había colgado. Cuando ví mi teléfono después de eso ya tenía el mensaje con los números de habitación. Solté un bufido que afortunadamente nadie escuchó y termine rápidamente de copiar lo que me hacía falta para ir a ver a los pacientes antes de que se me hiciera tarde.

.

.

.

Adelante Doctores, presentense. - El Dr. Strauss le sonrió a los 6 residentes que estaban en primera fila y que eran la nueva "adquisición" del servicio.

Y con eso comenzaron, se fueron presentando uno por uno, en orden jerárquico.

El mayor era un hombre de cabello largo rubio recogido en una pequeña coleta, aproximadamente de unos 30 años, el Dr. James Coy, nuevo jefe de residentes, R4 menor. A él le seguía una mujer pelirroja, seguramente de la misma edad, la Dra. Victoria Lange, R3 mayor. Los dos siguientes eran R2 menores, el Dr. Paul Quimbry y el Dr. Embry Mendoza. Por último quedaron los R1 menores, uno de ellos era un chico inmenso pero con unos ojos azules y una sonrisa que lo hacían ver como un niño chiquito, en realidad se veía mucho más joven que sus otros compañeros, a pesar de ser el más fornido, el Dr. Emmett McCarty y junto a él estaba la Dra Sophia Hout, casi de la mitad del tamaño de su compañero.

Como era el primer día de los R1 menores, la reunión se fue más que todo en logística entre ellos, cada uno estaba asignado a un especialista con el cual estarían tanto en consulta como en cirugía y evidentemente quedaban de a cargo de todo paciente que vieran con ese doctor, esto aparte de sus compromisos con el consultorio de urgencias, que en realidad sería más territorio de los R1 y R2.

Tuve que luchar para no seguir los pasos de Mike, que estaba completamente dormido en su silla, solo le faltaba roncar, era una verdadera bendición que en realidad nosotros habíamos quedado relegados a un segundo plano después de pasadas las presentaciones.

De los internos, quienes pasan pisos conmigo hoy?

La voz del Dr. Nolan nos saco a todos del estado medio estuporoso en el que nos encontrábamos y rápidamente Jessica, Tyler y yo saltamos de nuestros asientos. Los demás solo se acomodaron en sus asientos, sabiendo que en poco tiempo también tendrían que partir a sus respectivos servicios, parecía ser que ya se habían asignado y faltaban solo 15 minutos para la esa hora empezaba consulta externa y cirugía.

Bueno, andando, tenemos que tener esas notas firmadas para antes de las 10, cuántos pacientes hay? - El Dr. Nolan no espero respuesta, salió del auditorio y como pudimos, salimos detrás de él. Solo me quedaba pedirle a todo lo sagrado que Jessica se hubiese aprendido a sus pacientes.

.

.

.

Mire el reloj mientras firmaba la última nota. Ya eran las 10 y media, pero en realidad había sido todo un reto, considerando que eran 34 pacientes. En la lista de egresos tenía 12 pacientes, a los cuales tendríamos que dejarles todo listo antes de medio día si es que quería almorzar con tranquilidad antes de ir a relevar en urgencias.

Listo, hacemos 4 pacientes cada uno, ya todo está en la última nota así que es solo dar egreso y formular, cierto? - Tyler miraba la lista, tratando de encontrar un orden lógico de repartición.

Jessica hizo mala cara cuando le tocaron los pacientes del sexto y el quinto piso, pero no planeaba prestarle atención, de hecho aun seguía en piloto automático y no había dejado de maldecir mi suerte por esta hoy en pisos y no en consulta. En mi carrera detrás del Dr Nolan había visto de reojo como el chico cobrizo que había suturado el viernes pasado, subía las escaleras, seguramente camino al edificio de consulta para que le retiraran los puntos. Iba vestido formal, con la chaqueta de su traje colgando sobre su brazo no lastimado y no pude evitar detenerme un momento para observar cómo su pantalón de vestir marcaba su trasero mientras subía las escaleras. Afortunadamente no volteó, por lo que pude retomar mi marcha después de una pequeña batalla conmigo misma, antes de que perdiera de vista a mis compañeros.

Tendría que preguntarle a Angela por él durante el almuerzo, genuinamente quería saber como le había quedado la herida y el hecho de que fuera todo un adonis no tenía nada que ver con mi genuino interés por su bienestar. O al menos eso era lo que me había estado repitiendo toda la mañana.

A la hora del almuerzo ya todo estaba listo, así que pude quedar con Angela que tenía el privilegio de tener hora fija para almorzar por estar en consulta.

Ang, de casualidad te llego en la mañana un chico para un retiro de puntos en el antebrazo? - dije como quien no quería la cosa, revolviendo mi ensalada.

No… llegó el señor que atendí el jueves pasado, te acuerdas? El de la casi fractura abierta

Ah si, el señor del tanque de oxigeno! Pobre, cómo siguió su mano? - trate de disimular mi decepción, existía la posibilidad de que hubiese salido antes de que ella llegara a consulta, enfermería usualmente quitaba los puntos si los pacientes llegaban antes y estaba segura de que no me iba a ir a preguntarle a enfermería por él.

Cuando termine me despedí rápidamente de Angela sabiendo que si no llegaba a urgencias antes de la 1, me colgarían. Esta semana, como de costumbre, había estado completamente clavada y lo único que me mantenía cuerda era saber que solo tendría turno sábado noche y de resto, era un fin de semana libre. La próxima semana la pasaría en cirugía, lo que también era algo bueno, así que otras 5 horas en urgencias no me matarían, aunque fueran con residentes nuevos.

Fue realmente una grata sorpresa cuando me di cuenta que el Residente que estaría conmigo en la tarde era el Dr. McCarty. Cuando estire mi mano para presentarme, él se había acercado y me había dado un pequeño abrazo.

\- Pequeña Swan, espero que tengas una muy buena espalda. - Me dijo con una sonrisa juguetona después de romper el abrazo. Eso creo Dr.- dije un poquito intimidada, pero aun así devolviendo la sonrisa que me ofrecía.

\- Oh por favor! Me puedes decir Emmett o Em, como me dicen mis amigos. Seguramente no te llevo más de 3 años, así que evítate las formalidades. - Se sentó en el escritorio y refresco el sistema - Al parecer si tienes una espalda bendecida, no tenemos nuevos pacientes. Estarás solo tú conmigo?

\- No, hay otro compañero conmigo pero en realidad no se donde estará. - no era totalmente cierto, lo había visto acostado en la sala de receso médico.

-Bueno, si no llega en los próximos 20 minutos, se encargará del secretariado del día de hoy.

No pude evitar reírme, pensando en lo poco que le gustaría la idea a Tyler, pero nadie lo mandaba a llegar tarde. Teníamos abierto el consultorio principal y la sala de procedimientos, pero al parecer había sido una mañana muy tranquila, tan solo quedaban 4 pacientes por revalorar y si no habíamos dañado nuestra buena suerte con mencionarla, la tarde prometía ser igual de tranquila.

\- Parece que tenemos a una chiquita fracturada - Escuche que decía Emmet mientras examinaba una radiografía comparativa de miembro superior- Es una pequeña fractura de radio distal, la quieres inmovilizar?

-Si - dije rápidamente, en realidad debía estar muy cansada para negarme a un procedimiento, pero en el momento recordé que él era un R1 chiquito - Pero si la quieres hacer tú, no tengo problema

\- Ya sabes que soy R chiquito, así que si te tengo que advertir que nos vamos a rotar los procedimientos, a mi aun me gusta hacer estas cosas- dijo con una sonrisa juguetona - Pero esta te la dejo a ti, pequeña Swan, para que empecemos en buenos términos y asi me enseñes a manejar este sistema, apurado se como ver radiografías.

\- Me parece un trato justo - dije a la vez que buscaba un chocolate en mi bata y se lo ofrecía - Aun así, aquí esta una muestra de buena fé

Le extendí el chocolate y me tuve que contener para no reirme de la cara de niño chiquito que hizo al verlo, en menos de un par de segundos, ya no tenia el chocolate en la mano y ya lo había sacado de su empaque cuando me contesto mirándome "seriamente".

\- Isabella, creo que eres la mejor interna que un pobre R1 pueda tener, por favor, no me abandones nunca.


	4. Cambio

**AN: Hola! En este capítulo no vi la necesidad de aclarar nada, pero puede pasar que se me pasen cositas. Aun así me gustaría saber que tan.. a fondo les gustaría que me metiera con asuntos médicos como tal, ya saben, la clínica y los pacientes y todo. Espero les guste.**

**Disclaimer : Evidentemente, nada me pertenece. **

**Jueves / 31 de Enero **

\- ¿Segura que eso ayuda? - Me pregunto Emmett mirando con desconfianza el pequeño areosol morado.

\- Es lo que usan las enfermeras cuando van a quitar las fijaciones en niños, en teoría "suaviza el adhesivo" - Le conteste mientras buscaba en la etiqueta para ver que era en realidad - No se exactamente que sea, pero es tu mejor opción. Muestrame la placa.

Emmett se removió inquieto en su silla, sin muchas ganas de levantarse de la misma, pero después de lo que pareció una pequeña batalla interna en sus ojos, se levantó soltando un bufido.

-Esta bien, pero solo porque llevo ya una semana con eso pegado en la pierna y no quiero que mi Rosie lo vea cuando vuelva - Emmett seguía mirándome desconfiado y seguramente la risa que se escapó de mis labios no ayudaba mucho, pero era inevitable reirme de su dilema.

Al parecer un compañero de gimnasio le había recomendado unas placas miorelajantes que debía ponerse en los muslos. No supo explicarme cual era su función, pero según él estaba recomendado por muchos fisioterapeutas. El verdadero problema fue que después de ponerlo en todo el vasto lateral de su pierna izquierda, no había podido quitarlo sin que se le aguaran los ojos.

\- Bueno, tenemos que hacerlo rápido antes de que la jefe venga a reclamar su Sensicare- le dije después de dejar de reírme.

Emmett asintio y bajo sus pantalones hasta sus rodillas, quedando en boxers en la mitad del consultorio y extendiendo su pierna "comprometida" hacia mi.

\- Debes apurarte Bells, creo que si alguien llega a entrar en estos momentos el menor de las preocupaciones sería el frasquito. Creeran que me estoy aprovechando de mi interna. Podría hasta aparecerse mi cuñado y no quiero saber que seria de mi.

Trate de ignorar sus comentarios y concentrarme en mi tarea, lo cual logré con mucho esfuerzo y autocontrol. Rocie todo el alrededor de la placa con el sensicare y empecé a despegarla lentamente, viendo como se arrancaba junto a los vellos de su pierna, así que decidí que la mejor manera sería...

\- MALDITA SEAAaaghhh - me aleje rápidamente, cayendo al piso medio ahogada de la risa, mientras Emmett se acomodaba como podía, con un paquete de gasas metido en la boca - Pudiste haberme avisado que harías eso! Dios mio Isabella, eso fue muy desgraciado de tu parte, mira como tengo la pierna. Aggghhh, espero que tengas crema humectante al menos, para que me regales un poco.

Me costó un buen minuto retomar mi aliento después de el pseudo regaño de Emmett, quien ya se había subido los pantalones pero seguía parado al lado mío, con una mirada de falso enojo.

\- Además de todo te burlas de mi! Del daño que me causaste! Me alegra que te haya quedado todo el trasero manchado de polvo de yeso, darás una muy buena primera impresión mañana cuando llegues a la reunión de medicina interna.

Esa última frase hizo que se me pasara un poco la risa, me levanté rápidamente del piso y vi que efectivamente, todo la parte trasera de mi traje de mayo estaba llena de polvo de yeso, el cual dejaría una mancha blanca que no quitaría del todo hasta que lo lavara, lo cual tendría que esperar hasta después de la inducción de medicina interna. Evidentemente yo había contado con la gran fortuna de tener el turno noche de cambio de rotación*

\- Oh Dios mío Emmett, deja de quejarte - le dije mientras trataba inútilmente de limpiar un poco mi uniforme - El niño de 11 años que acaba de irse soportó mejor la reducción de su fractura que tu un simple tironazo.

\- Aun así, debiste advertime - refuto manteniendo su posición, aunque era evidente que ya le estaba costando mantenerse serio. Ya había retomado asiento, esta vez en la camilla, desde donde podía ver como seguía intentado de disminuir el rastro del polvo blanco.

\- Advertirte hubiese sido contraproducente - le dije ya rindiéndome y tomando asiento a su lado - Sabes que hice lo que tenía que hacer, ahora haz tú lo que tienes que hacer y revisa por donde va ese domicilio, estoy muriendo de hambre.

\- Se me olvidaba eso, te estoy gastando comida y así es como me tratas - contestó con falso asombro, alejándose un poco de mi para "hacer más claro" su punto pero sacando su celular para revisar

\- Me estas gastando comida porque hice de tu primera semana algo un poco más tolerable…

En realidad él había hecho de mi semana mucho más tolerable. Tener residentes era una maravilla, hacían que las cosas fueran mucho más tranquilas de lo que habían sido las semanas anteriores y en realidad nos habíamos hecho buenos amigos en el curso de los días. Después de su llegada el viernes, fui asignada de forma extraoficial a ser su interna por la semana que me restaba en el servicio. Hacíamos buen equipo, trabajabamos a buen ritmo y creo que mi risa fácil alimentaba su ego de comediante frustrado, por lo que no me cambiaba por ninguno de mis compañeros. De hecho, él mismo había cambiado turno con la para " acompañarme en mi último turno en un servicio de verdad".

Eran ya las 11 de la noche, habíamos trabajado sin parar de 6 a 10 y ahora el turno parecía estar un poco más tranquilo, por lo que estabamos aprovechando el rato para la "la última cena", como lo llamaba Emmett.

\- Bueno, según esto, en cinco minutos llega - Dijo Emmett, ignorando mi comentario previo, el cual era probable que no hubiese escuchado por estar revisando su celular. - Ve a devolver ese sensicare antes de que la jefe venga a interrumpir nuestra paz y de paso consigue un postre. Yo iré por la comida.

\- Traeré la mejor selección de la máquina de urgencias. - le conteste con un guiño, saltando de la camilla para salir, imitando lo que él acababa de hacer.

\- Siempre sabes como hacerme feliz, pequeña- dijo después de una de sus estruendosas carcajadas, golpeando suavemente mi hombro antes de salir del consultorio.

.

.

.

**Viernes / 1 febrero **

El resto del turno había pasado relativamente tranquilo, pero aun así no había conseguido más de una hora de sueño en la camilla del consultorio, gran parte de esto debido más a quedarme hablando con Emmett que atendiendo pacientes. Ahora, efectivamente, me arrepentía de esa decisión mientras arrastraba mis ganas de existir a la sala de conferencias en donde se hacía la reunión matutina de medicina interna. Mire mi reloj de forma ausente, dándome cuenta que debía sacar energías de donde no las tenía si es que quería llegar a tiempo y claro, eso significaba que ya no contaba con el tiempo para esperar el ascensor.

Cuatro pisos de escaleras y un par de corredores después, con lo que seguramente era una dificultad respiratoria moderada/severa, pude ver a través de la ventanilla de una de las múltiples puertas, a mis compañeros sentados. Al frente, sentado en el computador de la sala, pude divisar una figura masculina, que seguramente estaba preparando para abrir una presentación, lo que significaba que había llegado justo a tiempo.

Al entrar me di cuenta que, por lo menos, ninguno de los profesores había llegado y soltando un pequeño suspiro de alivio me deje caer en la segunda fila de internos, afortunadamente al lado de Angela.

\- ¿Qué tal estuvo el turno? - preguntó mientras volteaba a verme, seguramente "obteniendo" su respuesta entonces. - Oh Dios, parece que te hubiese atropellado algo.

\- Gracias, ese tipo de cosas son las que me hacen seguir adelante todos los días- le dije sarcásticamente, haciéndola reír suavemente- Pero esta hermosa apariencia no se la debo al turno, se la debo a mi pobre clase funcional que hace que subir cuatro pisos corriendo sean equivalentes a una maratón para mi.

\- Bueno, por lo menos llegaste a tiempo - me contestó, dándome ánimos. - Según tengo entendido, hoy hacen presentación de caso, así que no deben tardar en llegar los profes.

La sala era pequeña, al frente efectivamente estaba un doctor, probablemente un residente, abriendo su presentación de power point mientras comentaba a susurros con sus compañeros que ocupaban parte de las dos primeras filas, como de costumbre. Eran 6 residentes, 2 mujeres y 4 hombres contando al rubio que se disponía para exponer. No tuve tiempo de preocuparme por los demás, pues no tardó en abrirse la puerta, entrando primero un hombre alto, canoso y en traje, quien sin mediar palabras tomó un puesto en la esquina derecha de la primera fila, separando al máximo su silla de los residentes que se sentaban en la misma fila, posterior a lo cual si pronuncio unos buenos días que resonaron en toda la habitación,

Voltee a mirar atrás después de que pude apartar mi mirada de quien, asumí, era el jefe del servicio, para ver como ya habían tomado asiento los demás profes, tres mujeres de diferentes edades entre los 30 y los 50 y cuatro hombres, dos de ellos posiblemente en sus 30 y los otros dos alcanzando los 50.

\- Bueno Hale, cuando quiera- Dijo una vez más el jefe del servicio.

Sin perder tiempo el residente empezó la presentación del paciente, seguramente se trataba de presentación de algún caso difícil o interesante para discutir entre todos los profes, pero no había terminado la enfermedad actual cuando ya sentía como mis párpados dejaban de obedecerme.

No se cuanto tiempo en realidad había pasado para cuando la voz del jefe del servicio retumbó una vez más en la habitación, pronunciando un nombre que me resultaba vagamente conocido.

\- Cullen - escuche, acomodandome en la silla, para poder ver a quien se dirigía el Dr.- ¿Qué esperaría ud encontrar en el examen físico con esa enfermedad actual? Es pura pregunta de interno.

Mis ojos se posaron ahora si en una figura masculina que levantaba su mirada para voltear a ver a su interlocutor, dejándome ver como su mata de pelo cobrizo caía de sutilmente sobre su frente, marcando sus cejas pobladas, debajo de las cuales sabía que se encontraban los ojos verdes más cautivadores que hubiese visto en mi corta vida y pude jurar que antes de alguna, algo dentro de mi dió un pequeño brinco. Al parecer el cielo había escuchado mis plegarias, tenía enfrente mío una vez más mi adonis remendado, pero seguramente no de la forma en la que hubiese querido.


	5. Posturno

**Posturno**

Viernes / 1 de Febrero

.

.

.

Sabía que era estúpido, pero no pude evitar esconderme más en mi asiento.

_Bueno Isabella, ¿querías volver a verlo? Ahí lo tienes, a dos filas de distancia y de seguro lo tendrás mucho más cerca durante todo el mes. _

Por un momento pensé que era el sueño y los lentes de contacto resecos que posiblemente me estaban jugando una mala pasada, pero tuve que recordarme que si la falta de sueño me estaba generando alucinaciones auditivas, seguramente tenía más cosas de qué preocuparme.

Edward efectivamente respondió satisfactoriamente, dando al final una impresión diagnóstica antes de ser interrumpido por el Dr Putt, el jefe del servicio, quien le hizo señas al Dr Hale para que continuara con su presentación.

Desde mi puesto pude ver como una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción se posaba en sus labios, a pesar de que la pregunta como tal no había sido compleja, eran esas pequeñas victorias que yo sabía que ayudaban a seguir adelante y más en su caso, siendo seguramente un R chiquito.

Al final el sueño no me permitió concentrarme en algo diferente a los suaves movimientos que hacía Edward en su asiento y en realidad fue una bendición cuando el jefe de servicio anunció que, por lo menos por ese día, no "iba a requerir" de la participación de los nuevos internos en la discusión del caso. Por su tono de voz supe que eso cambiaría seguramente y que lo más probable es que desde el lunes nos íbamos a convertir en carne de cañón. Aun así, mi pobre cerebro era incapaz de retener información diferente a la de como los rayos de luz iluminaban la mata de pelo cobrizo que se encontraba a un par de cabezas de distancia.

Necesitaba salir pronto de ese lugar y dormir por lo menos 18 horas, tal vez si tenía suerte hasta podría evitar un reencuentro directo con mi ex paciente hasta que recuperara la capacidad de construir oraciones completas y asociar ideas.

La presentación y discusión del caso no tardó más de 45 minutos, la Dra Siers, la mayor de las internistas presentes, era la médico tratante y al final le comentó a sus colegas su plan de manejo, lo cual hizo que el resto de los presentes quedaramos en el olvido.

Fue poco antes de las 8 que el Dr Putt dió por terminada la discusión, levantándose de su asiento, dando las gracias y murmurando una pequeña bienvenida hacia nosotros, antes de salir del salón.

La siguiente en levantarse fue la Dra Siers, quien se presentó con nosotros, aclarando que ella era "la encargada" de los internos, pero que en realidad íbamos a ser distribuidos dentro del servicio, cosa que ya habían arreglado los residentes previo a nuestra llegada. En menos de 5 minutos resumió nuestra funciones en el servicio y las actividades a las que deberíamos atender. Siendo 8 internos, la distribución iba a incluir servicio de urgencias, pero tendríamos que hablar con los residentes para saber a que y a cuál doctor había sido asignado cada uno y, si queríamos, considerar la posibilidad de hacer rotaciones dentro del esquema.

La lista de turnos, de igual forma, había sido arreglada por los residentes, quienes esperaban su turno para presentarse. Con mi mirada fija en la Dra Siers, pude ver desde la periferia como Edward me miraba, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios me confirmaba que seguramente me había reconocido. Debe ser difícil no reconocer a la persona que duró un poco más de media hora pasando una aguja por tu antebrazo de lado a lado. Lastimosamente tuve que apartar mi mirada y perder de mi vista a Edward cuando la Dra procedió a presentarnos al resto de los profes, quienes tan solo asintieron y aprovecharon la oportunidad para salir de la sala de juntas, seguramente a sus respectivos pisos. Después tendríamos tiempo para conocerlos mejor, nos aseguraron antes de excusarse para salir, sin mucho más tiempo que perder.

En realidad cuando llegó el momento de que nos presentaran al cuerpo de residentes, quienes serían nuestros "supervisores" directos, pude ver como un par de ellos ya estaban perdiendo la paciencia. Seguramente tenían cosas que hacer, teniendo que cubrir a todos los pacientes por su cuenta; siendo nuestro primer día era poco probable que les pudiésemos dar una mano.

De los 6 presentes, 3 eran R1 chiquito, los otros tres siendo R3, uno grande y los otros dos chiquitos. Mi suposición fue confirmada cuando Edward se presentó como uno de los recién llegados, junto a sus dos compañeros, Amelia Mendoza y el rubio que había presentado ese día, Jasper Hale. Sus introducciones fueron breves y Edward me sonrió una vez más cuando nos dio la bienvenida al servicio antes de que sus seniors se dirigieran a nosotros.

La primera en hablar fue Leah Clearwater, la R3 grande, quien con una sonrisa agotada nos dio la bienvenida. Ella era la única de los 6 que se encontraba en uniforme, los demás vistiendo formal, como era requerido por el servicio. En realidad solo ella y yo nos encontrábamos en uniforme y su cara dejaba ver que seguramente había pasado la noche en el hospital como yo. Su intervención fue concisa, aclarando el papel de los R3 del servicio y una vez más dándonos la bienvenida al servicio. Sus ojos se posaron en mí por un momento, era inevitable no destacar siendo la única sin bata y en uniforme y por un instante solo pude pensar lo peor.

\- Me imagino que estas posturno - Me dijo con una sonrisa que solo pude responder a medias - si quieres ya te puedes retirar, tus compañeros seguramente te informaran sobre la dinámica del servicio.

Cuando terminó de hablar, solté el aire que no sabía que había estado sosteniendo mientras ella hablaba, más que agradecida al confirmar que no iba a tener que quedarme todo el día estando posturno, seguramente iniciando a tropezones la nueva rotación.

\- Por mi cuenta también he de irme ya, deje unas cosas pendientes de la UCI y si quiero salir a mi posturno antes de las 3 de la tarde, tendré que marcharme. Nos estaremos viendo chicos.

Los otros R3 solo se limitaron a presentarse, uno de ellos, Benjamin Miller, un hombre alto y de actitud distante, era el residente encargado de urgencias, mientras que su compañero, Ernest Clot, un hombre de baja estatura, de ojos rasgados y cabello tintado por lo que parecían canas muy prematuras, se encontraba en pisos junto a los residentes más pequeños. No demoraron mucho tampoco, despidiéndose y asegurando que nos verían más tarde en los respectivas rotaciones.

Edward volvió a llamar nuestra atención, para comenzar a revisar el esquema en cual íbamos a ser repartidos y el horario de turnos. Nos pidió que los agregaramos a un chat grupal para mantenernos en contacto y que por ese medio nos haría llegar los horarios respectivos. Cada noche dos de nosotros estaríamos de turno, uno en urgencias y otro en piso, lo que significaba que cada cuarta noche, por así decirlo porque en eso debíamos incluir turnos de fines de semana, íbamos a tener turno. Lo único diferente es que todos debíamos asistir a las reuniones matutinas de lunes a viernes sin importar que estuviésemos posturno.

-Bueno, Dra Swan creo que ya debe estar ansiosa por ir a descansar, así que del resto la podrán informar sus compañeros cuando llegue el momento- Las palabras de Edward me tomaron de improviso, era evidente que recordaba bien mi nombre, pero que se dirigiera a mí de forma tan repentina no había ayudado a mis pobres intentos de mantenerme coherente durante la reunión.- Puede irse, ya el resto es solo ubicarlos.

Solo atine a asentir y a agradecer suavemente, rehuyendo los brillantes ojos verdes que se fijaban en los míos, con una mirada divertida que no hubiese podido entender ni estando con mis cincos sentidos en adecuado funcionamiento.

Me despedí de mis compañeros y básicamente recorrí a tumbos el camino a la puerta, tratando de no dejar caer nada, mientras hacía maniobras para abrir la puerta con mi bolso, mi termo y mi bata en mis manos. Fue hasta cuando salí que sentí como la brisa fría contrastaba con el calor en mis mejillas, seguramente coloradas por alguna extraña razón que no entendía. Solo podía esperar que mi extraño comportamiento fuese atribuido a todos por mi falta de sueño, no tenía sentido que me alterara tanto alguien, aunque fuese sin lugar a dudas un hombre intimidante.

_Es falta de sueño y comida, Isabella, no te paniquees, más bien sal del hospital antes de que te confundan con una paciente…._

Si, eso era lo que tenía que hacer, salir de este hospital y dormir hasta el día siguiente… o hasta que Alice llegará a casa.

**AN: Me tomo un tiempo, lo siento! Espero que les guste este primer "reencuentro" aunque deberan entender que la pobre Bella no se encontrara del todo cuerda en ese momento, a veces no se puede ser persona posturno. **

**Espero les haya gustado. **


End file.
